Bestiarum
The Bestiarum is a compendium of information about the various species in the Halo Universe. It is included exclusively in the Legendary Edition and Collector's Edition of Halo 3. In the Collector's Edition it is a physical book, while in the Legendary Edition it is included in an expanded digital form on the Legendary-exclusive DVD. The book has renders and a grid outline of sorts of the entities of the Halo Universe. It also includes information about the species' homeworlds and the Forerunner Technological Achievement Tiers. It is written from a Forerunner point of view and cites its sources including communications from The Arrays, The Shields, 2401 Penitent Tangent, and 343 Guilty Spark. It is worth noting however that the latter Monitor's observations are "under investigation". Bestiarum - (CAVEAT) The following information has been gleaned from a variety of sources, impartial and otherwise. Records retrieved from alien systems cannot be verified except by cross-reference against our own records. The significant system-wide lull in record-keeping for many of these species invalidates much of the provable veracity of this information. The following document is as accurate as possible under difficult circumstances but should be treated as an incomplete investigation only. Investigation Status: ON GOING. ---- Information origins include: UNSECURED ALIEN COMPUTER ARCHIVES (SUSPECT) RECORDED OBSERVATIONS (VARIABLE) TRANSLATED COMMUNICATIONS (VARIABLE) INTERLOPED SYSTEMS (SUSPECT) OWN ARCHIVAL EVIDENCE (ACCURATE) COMMUNICATIONS FROM ARRAY INSTALLATIONS (CLEAR) COMMUNICATIONS FROM SHIELDS (CLEAR) ASSUMPTIONS FROM MONITOR 343 GUILTY SPARK (UNDER INVESTIGATION) ASSUMPTIONS FROM MONITOR 2401 PENITENT TANGENT (CLEAR) DNA/RNA/Silicon samples are encoded in this datastream. Reproduction of individuals for analysis is prohibited by this facility. Beastiarum Unggoy [GRUNT, Monachus frigus] HOMEWORLD Balaho POPULATION 320 Million SOCIETAL APPROXIMATION Pack/Matriarchal GOVERNMENT Tribal/Religious hegemony client TECHNOLOGY TIER Native Tier 6/Adopted Tier 2 CURRENT THREAT TO ARRAY Negligible Jiralhanae [BRUTE, Servus ferox] HOMEWORLD Doisac POPULATION 12.5 Billion (estimated) SOCIETAL APPROXIMATION Pack/Alpha oriented/Warlike/Patriarchal GOVERNMENT Feudal subdictatorships/Religious hegemony client TECHNOLOGY TIER Native Tier 4/Adopted Tier 2 CURRENT THREAT TO ARRAY Significant to serious Kig-yar [JACKAL, Perosus latrunculus] HOMEWORLD Eayn POPULATION 978 million SOCIETAL APPROXIMATION Luck egalitarianism/Ochlocracy GOVERNMENT Postindustrial capitalism/Religious hegemony client TECHNOLOGY TIER Native Tier 4/Adopted Tier 2 CURRENT THREAT TO ARRAY Negligible to mild ---- San 'Shyuum [PROPHET, Perfidia vermis] HOMEWORLD (High Charity) POPULATION 500 million (at reseeding); 23,831,346 (currently) SOCIETAL APPROXIMATION Theocracy GOVERNMENT Religious hegemony TECHNOLOGY TIER Tier 2 CURRENT THREAT TO ARRAY Significant to serious Yanme'e [DRONE, Turpis rex] HOMEWORLD Palamok POPULATION (unknown?) SOCIETAL APPROXIMATION (Hive?) GOVERNMENT Monarchy/Religious hegemony client TECHNOLOGY TIER Native Tier 4/Adopted Tier 2 CURRENT THREAT TO ARRAY Negligible Mgalekgolo [HUNTER, Ophis congregatio] HOMEWORLD Te POPULATION 1.980 Trillion SOCIETAL APPROXIMATION Egalitarian GOVERNMENT Socialism/Religious hegemony client TECHNOLOGY TIER Native Tier 3/Adopted Tier 2 CURRENT THREAT TO ARRAY Mild ---- Sangheili [ELITE, Macto cognatus] HOMEWORLD Sangheilios POPULATION 8.135 Billion SOCIETAL APPROXIMATION Manorialism/Militant/Patriarchal GOVERNMENT Religious hegemony TECHNOLOGY TIER Tier 2 CURRENT THREAT TO ARRAY Significant to serious Human [HUMAN, Homo sapiens] HOMEWORLD Earth POPULATION 200 Million (sudden change) SOCIETAL APPROXIMATION Mixed/Democratic/Religious GOVERNMENT Emergency military TECHNOLOGY TIER Tier 3 CURRENT THREAT TO ARRAY Significant to serious Huragok [ENGINEER, Facticius indoles] HOMEWORLD (Various?) POPULATION N/A SOCIETAL APPROXIMATION N/A GOVERNMENT Religious hegemony client TECHNOLOGY TIER N/A CURRENT THREAT TO ARRAY (Nonexistant?) ---- Flood [PURE FORM, Inferi redivivus] HOMEWORLD (Extra-galactic?)/ ~first contact (G617g) POPULATION (unknown?) SOCIETAL APPROXIMATION (Utopian socialism?) GOVERNMENT N/A TECHNOLOGY TIER Native Tier 7/Adopted Tier 2 CURRENT THREAT TO ARRAY Significant to serious Gravemind [GRAVEMIND, Inferi sententia] HOMEWORLD (Extra-galactic?)/ ~first contact (G617g) POPULATION (unknown?) SOCIETAL APPROXIMATION (Utopian socialism?) GOVERNMENT N/A TECHNOLOGY TIER Native Tier 7/Adopted Tier 2 CURRENT THREAT TO ARRAY Significant to serious Uncategorized [RECLAIMER, Homo sapiens augeous] HOMEWORLD Earth/other POPULATION 200 Million (sudden change) SOCIETAL APPROXIMATION Mixed/Democratic/Religious GOVERNMENT Emergency military TECHNOLOGY TIER Tier 3 CURRENT THREAT TO ARRAY Significant to serious (ties with group - Human) Category:Halo 3 Category:Games